Crossroads of Destiny
by Lunar Knight Archangel
Summary: You ever looked at two or more pokemon and thought 'I wonder what their offspring would look like.' Well, wonder no longer! This is something that's either never been done before on this website, or something that has and I just haven't found it yet. Full summary inside.
1. The Choice

**OK, so this is a crossover story between Kingdom Hearts, Digimon Fusion, and Pokémon up to XYZ.**

 **before I go any further, I'd like to address the few people who are going to say 'well, if this is a crossover story, then why isn't it in the crossover section of the website?' Well, I would put it in the crossover section if they would allow me to have three different tags for the three different universes. Unfortunately, they must limit it to two. So, I figured that I would only produce this story in the main category that it's in. Pokémon.**

 **Now then, this I hope you enjoy reading this, as it took me a good two years to come up with this idea. I'll try to update frequently, but between the several stories that I'm beta-reading, it's going to be a challenge.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

The Kalos Region.

Like many other regions, a beautiful place where people and Pokémon live in harmony, reflecting each other's thoughts and feelings. When people smile, Pokémon smile. And when Pokémon cry, you'll find that people cry as well.

And here, a certain young man is about to arrive at Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Laboratory. A young man seeking new dreams, and new adventures.

* * *

Standing in the biggest city in Kalos, Lumiose City, was a young man who looked about 15 years old. He had on a blue jacket with white highlights, a dark blue shirt underneath the jacket, navy blue pants, black and red shoes, black and red fingerless gloves, and a red hat with a white half-Pokéball symbol on it. He also had a hopeful look on his face. On his shoulder, a yellow rat with three brown stripes on its back going perpendicular to its spine, two red spots on it's cheeks, and a tail that looks like a thunderbolt.

He walked into the building, and was immediately greeted by a small library with a couple of researchers here and there reading on a few different topics while other researchers were carrying small Pokémon through hallways, doorways, or using them to look for specific books to read.

Honestly, it just looks like every other laboratory in the world, the kid thought.

"Ash! I've been expecting you!" the child heard from one of the hallways to his left.

Ash looked for the source of the voice, and he sees Professor Sycamore, the lead professor of the entire Kalos region. He was in his mid-30's with wavy black hair, wearing a blue dress shirt underneath the signature white lab coat that can be seen on any professor known in this world. He also had on a pair of black pants and a yellow belt holding it up.

"Welcome to the Kalos region, Ash! Quite different than Kanto, isn't it?" Sycamore asked.

Nodding his head, he said "Quite, Professor. It seems that each new region contains its own share of adventures, with new places to explore, new friends to make, and new Pokémon to befriend."

"Quite so, Ash," The professor says with a smile on his face. "And speaking of Pokémon, why don't we get you set up with another starter Pokémon?"

"Yes, I do believe it is." Ash responds.

The Professor then steps aside, and reveals three Pokéballs on the table.

"These are the three Kalosian starter Pokémon; the Fire-type Fox Pokémon Fennekin, the Grass-Type Spiny Nut Pokémon Chespin, and the Water-Type Bubble Frog Pokémon Froakie."

Ash thinks for a while, and after looking at all three Pokémon, something nagged at the back of his mind.

Suddenly, he felt nauseous, and grabbed onto the table.

The professor's face went from a patient look to one of worry. "Ash, are you alright?"

Ash takes a few deep breaths. "Prof…" He takes a few more. "I'm not…"

And that's all he can muster before he blacks out completely.

* * *

Ash wakes up to a black void, with a feeling in the pit of his stomach similar to that of someone free-falling, yet he felt no rush of the wind past his ears.

He looks down, and he sees a platform of some kind. He feels as if he's moving at a thousand miles an hour, yet the platform he's falling towards makes it look like he's slowly floating down, at around 5 miles per hour.

Then, he touches the platform with his feet, and he sees the three Pokémon standing before him. Then, they immediately evolve into their final forms, yet with slight alterations.

Greninja was in his usual ninja stance, except he was holding a sword made of three different materials. One side of the sword was made of a material that glowed a bright white, the other side was a dark purplish-black material, and instead of a normal cross-guard and handle, it was two razor-sharp spiked pointing outward, and a third going down the handle that the Ninja Pokémon was holding, as if he were combining the moves Cut, Night Slash, and Water Shuriken into one sword.

Delphox was in her usual stance, looking slightly to the left with a smile on her face, and a huge, yellow tail with a red 'dress' made of her fur covering her midsection and feet. Except instead of a stick or a branch in her hand, she had a staff made of a wood-like material that had a pointed bottom section, and two branches forming out of the one for the top foot and a half, which then split into four smaller roots that held in place a perfectly cylindrical Fire Stone.

Chesnaught was standing tall and proud with his fists ready to strike, and he smiled in a bloodthirsty-like way that made you think that he was born for battling, and that he knows nothing else. He was his usual white and green body, but instead of a cream-colored shell, it was a blackish color that reminded Ash of obsidian, and the spikes on both his shell and his arms, as well as his claws, were pure diamond. Guess that explains why he had that smile; he thought he was indestructible.

Suddenly, a powerful being appeared. It was a huge, white being with a blue scarf, and a body that reminded him of an enemy that he used to read in a book when he was younger. It had a strange symbol on his forehead as well; a four-sided throwing star with an upside-down heart as the bottom piece.

The three of them turned around to face this being of great power, and got in their battle stances.

The being looked at them, and then at Ash.

No, not looked. He glared at him.

And Ash knew that he was coming for him.

The three Pokémon noticed this, and as the white being reached out to a petrified Ash, the three Pokémon leaped into action.

Delphox started chanting a spell, Chesnaught positioned himself between the being and Delphox, and the Greninja leapt at the being in an attempt to keep it distracted.

However, before any of the Pokémon could do anything, the huge being unleashed a flash of bright light that blinded the four. Once they could see again, Ash saw the three Pokémon held in the air, their hands and feet stuck to four balls of whitish-lavender orbs, unable to do anything. The huge being then closed it's hand, reeled back, and struck each one of them, earning cries of pain.

As they were struck, the orbs holding them in place seemed to have disappeared, sending them flying backwards and into the void.

However, just before they could get too far, the being then stretched out it's arms long enough and fast enough to grab all three of them, instantly halting them and giving them whiplash, and bringing them back to the platform and the great being. It then threw them up in the air, causing all three of them to give cries of fear as they were thrown upwards at incredible speeds. Noticing how high she was getting, the Delphox pressed its dress between her legs to keep Ash from seeing under it. On their way down, the being looked like it was ready to throw something. As the Pokémon were on their way down, the being then swung it's arm down, both hitting the three Pokémon and increasing their speed, damaging them from both the impact with the being's hand and the platform itself, causing the platform itself to crack around them.

Ash looked at the three Pokémon on the ground. Chesnaught's shell had cracks in it, the diamond spikes cracked and broken in several places. Delphox's dress was in tatters, her staff snapped in two and the fire stone shattered in multiple pieces. Greninja's sword was broken in the three pieces, and those pieces further broken into shards of their former forms.

Ash looked upon all of them with hopelessness. If these three Pokémon, who were at their final evolutions, couldn't stop the great being in front of them, then what hope did he, a normal human being, have?

Suddenly, a bright light shone on Ash, causing the great being to shield its eyes and back up, causing it to trip over itself and fall over the edge of the platform.

Then, a majestic woman's voice spoke to Ash from the source of the light, which was too bright for him to see, saying "If you had the power to save these Pokémon… would you?" the being asked. Before Ash could respond, the voice also said "Think before you speak, for your answer may induce actions whose consequences you may not like."

And without a moment's hesitation, Ash said "Yes, I would. Helping others is what I do on a daily basis. I would give my life if it meant someone else would live."

"What are you called, child?" The mystical voice asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Orange Island League, first victor of the Battle Frontier, and Aura Knight-in-training."

"Ash Ketchum…" the voice repeated. "Sounds like an appropriate name. However, I think 'Chosen-One' has a better title than the others."

Ash kept looking up at the bright light as he said this, and an object starts floating down from the light source. As it gets closer, he can start to make out what it is. It gets within reach, and he can make out a black and grey device with gold trimming similar to the Unova Pokédex, yet instead of the bottom half being just the grey casing, it has a multicolored tri-symbol logo. The top right third of the symbol was green, with the logo in that third being the mega-evolution symbol he'd come to know through his brief time studying the Kalos Region during the plane ride, yet the other two symbols were completely new to him.

The top left third of the symbol was blue, with the logo being similar to the one on the forehead of the creature that the pokemon have been fighting. The bottom third is red with a symbol that looks somewhat like a face. In the middle of all three thirds, a purple trifecta seems to keep them separate from each other, yet also keeps them connected to one another.

The mystical voice then said "Use this Fusion Loader wisely, Chosen-One."

Ash reaches out to grab it, yet before he does, he asks "What does this… 'Fusion Loader' do?"

The voice goes quiet, then the female voice says "See for yourself."

The voice goes quiet, and just as Ash grabs the Fusion Loader, the light disappears, and the laws of physics applies to the device in his hand.

There's three buttons on the device; a red one with the red face portion of the symbol on the front of the device, a blue button in the shape of the symbol on the white being that feared the light, and a Pokéball button. Pressing the third button, the device pops open, scans the three Pokémon, and deposits this information:

 _ **Delphox, the Fox Pokemon. Using pyrokinesis, it generates a fiery vortex of more than 2900 degrees Celsius, incinerating foes swept into this whirl of flames. It can also gaze into the flames started by it's Flame Staff to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future. This Delphox is female, and has the ability 'Magician', which allows this Pokémon to steal an item from an enemy that it hits with an attack.**_

 _ **Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with it's enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars it creates from compressed water. Thrown at a high enough speed, these stars can split metal. This Greninja is male and has the ability 'Protean', which allows it to change it's typing to the move it last used.**_

 _ **Chesnaught, the Spiny Armor Pokémon. It's tackle is forceful enough to flip a 50-ton tank. When it takes a defensive posture with it's fists guarding its face, if can both withstand a bomb blast, and shield others from the same blast.**_

 _ **Recommendation: recall the Delphox and Chesnaught, and summon your Serperior and Typhlosion in order to Poke-fuse them into a new being with greater power than all three of them separate."**_

Ash thinks about this for a moment, and before Ash could do anything, the device says " _ **If you agree with my recommendation, then press the third button twice, and I'll take care of the rest. Of course, that is if you have a better idea."**_

Ash almost dropped the device after finding out that it could talk on it's own.

" _ **Look, we can talk all you'd like when we're out of this situation. But right now, I need you to trust me. Once they get here, press the red button that looks like a face. It'll combine them into a being of Legendary power. In case of emergencies, press the blue button."**_

Still skeptical, he pressed the Pokéball button, and both the Delphox and the Chesnaught turned into red and green beams of energy respectively, and were absorbed into the Loader, only for the Loader to spit out two more beams to where the two Pokémon were, one green while the other red. Both Snivy and Quilava appeared in a flash, then they turned into blobs of energy with their respective colors, and then grew in size and shape until the energies turned into their final forms of Serperior and Typhlosion respectively.

Once they were open, Ash pressed the red button, and the device's second screen appears, and both screens light up. The top screen has four crystals while the second, lower screen has a Pokéball. Off the sides of the second screen, two miniature radio antennas appear while a third one appears from the top section of the second screen towards the right corner, and all three Pokémon were turned into their respective colors of energy and absorbed into the fusion loader.

Once their energy was done loading, three of the crystals lit up in different colors, and shattered to reveal the Pokémon. The fourth crystal disappeared, and then all three images were transferred to the Pokéball on the bottom screen, which turned into an actual Pokéball that appeared in Ash's hand that wasn't holding the Fusion Loader.

The Pokéball itself was pretty much emanating with power. Suddenly, images of the Pokémon began to appear in his mind, along with a name.

Just then, the white being from before appeared in a flash of movement. And in that moment, Ash knew what to do.

He threw the Pokéball, and said "Appear, Tyserninja!"

A golden light appeared from the Pokéball, and radiated around the area that Greninja was in, and then it disappeared to reveal a magnificent being.

It was a slimmer Typhlosion with white fur on its underside, frog-like legs that were green on the upper thigh with white bulbs on the sides, gold skin for the lower half of the legs, and white feet with golden webbing. It also had a tail like Mewtwo's, except it was white on the bottom half and green on the top with a 3-inch gold ring about a foot from the base of the tail. On its chest was a piece of Serperior's body, and it had arms that were the reverse of its legs, with golden, frog-like skin for the upper arms and green skin from the elbow to the wrist with white bulbs on the arms, and three-clawed paw-like hands. There were also several places around the body that was spewing out fire; where the green and black of the chest met the black and white of the neck, the elbows, the tip of the tail, and opposite sides of the tail 6-inches from the tip of the tail where the green fur meets the white.

This new being, now known as Tyserninja, roared with such a power that would rival that of the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza.

The great white being just stood there, either unimpressed or uncaring. Then, a flash of white blinded everyone again, and when Ash found his sight again, he saw the same situation that the three Kalos starters were in before; the Pokémon was suspended fifteen feet above the platform, spread-eagle.

Out of mild curiosity, Ash looked at the back of the Loader, and found a camera on the device. Pointing at the great being, the Loader scanned the being, and spewed out some information.

" _ **Twilight Thorn, a Giant Nobody with multiple thorns and strong fists. It has the ability to dodge many enemy attacks and to summon Creeper Nobodies to his side and to create a huge ball of energy, which he uses to throw at his enemies."**_

After the Loader said this, the being, now known as Twilight Thorn, took a closer look at the new being in front of him, then reeled back his fist in an attempt to punch Tyserninja just like he did the other three Pokémon.

But what Thorn didn't expect was the fact that that Tyserninja swiveled its body around his left arm, keeping that one orb from moving, and somehow managed to hit the fist coming at him with an even greater strength than Thorn anticipated. This caused thorn to spiral backwards into the void behind him about thirty feet away from the platform before he stopped moving and regained his balance.

He then extended both his hands towards Tyserninja, and dispersed the orbs holding him in place by grabbing him, and threw him into the air.

Doing the same as before, Thorn prepared to slam Tyserninja into the ground on his way down, but yet again, he wasn't prepared for Tyserninja's counterattack.

Tyserninja started gathering energy into his fist as he reached his highest point from the throw, and just before Thorn could impact him, he summoned a giant elemental fist that was part fire, part water, and part solar energy, which Tyserninja used to pummel Thorn into the ground just before altering his body's angle to land on it's feet, which cracked the platform even further and caused no damage to Tyserninja himself.

The Thorn fell face first into the platform at the opposite end of the platform from Ash, and then he fell off the platform itself.

Thinking that it was over, he sat down and brought out the Fusion Drive. I was about to press the red button again, but Tyserninja growled, and started to look around as if he were confused.

Ash looked at him confused, then brought up the Fusion Drive and said "Twilight Thorn."

The information he learned earlier pulled up, and as he was reading through it, one section of the information confused him slightly.

'…creates a huge ball of energy…'

' _wonder how long it takes to charge up an attack that sounds that powerful.'_

Unfortunately, he was about to find out. As soon as he thought that, the platform tilted rather quickly, causing Ash to tumble down the far end of the platform.

Just before he fell over the edge, Tyserninja punched his arm into the platform with one arm, and caught Ash's left arm with his other arm. Once they stopped sliding down the platform, which was just inches away from the edge, Tyserninja roared in anger. He looked over, and the Thorn was on the other side of the column that the platform we were battling on was on, along with a huge ball of energy bigger than he was. He cocked it back, prepared to throw it, and probably kill Ash and his new Pokémon.

Ash looked down at the fusion loader, and he figured that this was more of an emergency than anything.

Ash pushed the blue button.

It was surrounded by a mystical white light for a split second, and then it elongated to about four feet long before the light was absorbed into what was being created, and then Ash found himself holding a four-foot-long blade that looked a little bit like a fusion between a blade, a key, and a pokemon he'd only seen a couple times before.

The weapon he was holding was mainly white with a golden circle about seven inches in diameter with two golden parenthesis on either side connected by four golden spikes, and where the spikes met the parenthesis, four jewels were fused into the gold; one green emerald, one red ruby, one blue sapphire, and one yellow amethyst. The "blade" itself reminded him of the Legendary Pokémon Arceus, with a gray patch of metal about six inches long three inches from the handle, and half of the crossguard symbol on the end to make it look somewhat like a key as well as a sword, except it's got another spike protruding from inside half of the golden circle, and crossing over Arceus' forehead. And even though he's seen Arceus before and she never had one, her muzzle was golden on the blade.

As he was holding the blade, he was filled with confidence. His mind sharpened, his eyes focused, and one seemed to slow down a little as he analyzed his surroundings. Tyserninja noticed this, smiled, and started swinging Ash back and forth a little. Ash noticed this, caught on to his plan, and he swung himself forward as the Twilight Thorn threw the giant orb of energy at Ash.

Pulling back his arm, he used his own momentum to throw his keyblade at the orb with even more force than him swinging at it could, which caused the orb to explode with energy, knocking Ash back with a little bit of force, and throwing the Twilight Thorn into the void.

Somehow, as they were falling further down into the void, they hit another platform that looked exactly like the one they were fighting on. Both Ash and the Twilight Thorn hit the platform on their back, and a few seconds later, Tyserninja landed on the platform on his feet and helped Ash up to his own. Looking at the Twilight Thorn, it steadily got to his own feet, and turned around to face them.

Suddenly, Tyserninja started glowing white, and was enveloped in a white light, being absorbed into the Amethyst of the blade Ash was holding, and the energy was transferred to the Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, which was then shot out of said jewels, and formed Greninja, Serperior and Typhlosion. Once the three formed, the keyblade disappeared, and on Ash's right wrist was a small chain with three metallic symbols on it; one in the shape of a blue heart, another in the shape of a red face similar to the one on the logo, and the third one being a pokeball.

The Twilight Thorn then started stumbling around in place like a drunk person would, and then it started to dissipate into black orbs as it fell over, completely dissipating before it hit the quadet.

However, once it completely dissipated, a dome of bluish-black energy formed around the platform. Then the energy started to slowly creep towards the center, trapping the four.

Typhlosion threw a flamethrower at the dark barrier, however it did no damage, the flames turning into black as soon as it touched the barrier, and travelled up the flamethrower like a flame to a hose shooting gasoline. As soon as the black energy touched Typhlosion, the pokemon froze in place, the black energy beginning to surround the pokemon. Once it was engulfed in energy, it turned into that same energy.

The remaining three were surprised, and started backing away from the darkness, Greninja staying close to Ash while Serperior was trying to bat away the darkness with a couple Vine Whips.

Unfortunately, the darkness clung on to one of the vines as it was being withdrawn, which started crawling it's way further up the vine like a virus of some kind, turning the Unovan Grass starter into more black energy.

Ash and Greninja were back to back in the middle of the platform, the darkness closing in on them from all sides.

Ash clenched his fists. He started to get angry. Angry that after all he did, after finding out he could do all these things, after creating something that nobody's ever seen before in a way that nobody even knew about, that he would be defeated. And just as he was about to come up with a couple more ideas, his only weapon to help defend himself disappeared on him.

He turned around to look at Greninja, and Greninja turned around to look at Ash. And Ash saw something in Greninja that he didn't expect at this point.

Defiance.

As if Greninja refused to believe that this was his last moment.

And then it started to grow in Ash, turning his thoughts from anger to courage.

Greninja refused to believe that this was the end. There's no reason why he should.

Then, a blue fireball ignited and floated between the two, and the darkness stopped it's advance. Ash looked around at the darkness that stopped, then back at Greninja, it's own confidence building up Ash's.

Ash smiled, and so did Greninja.

"Greninja… I choose you." Ash said, holding up his hand to one side of the flame.

The pokemon smiled, and brought up it's webbed hand to the other side.

Then, as one, they brought their hands towards each other, touching the blue flame and grasping each other's arm in their grasp, causing the blue fire to explode around them, destroying the darkness and turning their vision white at the same time.

* * *

Suddenly, Ash opened his eyes, and found himself in a room he didn't remember entering, lying in a bed he didn't own, with an IV in his arm connected to a heartbeat monitor next to the bed.

It was a simple room, a queen-sized bed, a desk next to a window, and a set of double doors about five feet away from the bed.

He looked down to the foot of the bed, and saw his little Pikachu sleeping peacefully.

He smiled at the sleeping pokemon, a blissful look on his face. He decided to see if he could get a couple more hours of sleep after that.

The next morning, he was leaving the Professor's lab out the front door after explaining everything to the Professor. Unfortunately, he couldn't make the device or the key-blade-thing reappear, so he didn't really have any proof of what he said. However, the professor believed him anyway. In his own words, all our dreams always have a shed of truth in them. However, i think he meant that the shed of truth wasn't the device, the key-blade, or the poke-fusion, but was me choosing Froakie as his starter pokemon.

Go figure.

Ash took a deep breath, and started walking towards the Lumiose City Pokemon Center to have him registered to the Kalos Gym Challenge and Kalos League, then off to the Lumiose City Gym to challenge the Gym Leader there.

He brought out the Kalos Water-Type starter pokemon, Froakie. He appeared with a smile in his face, and had a courageous look about him… no, not courage. Hope? No, it didn't look like that either.

That's when it hit him.

Defiance.

He saw a similar look in that Greninja that he was battling with.

Confused, he recalled his Froakie, and started walking down the streets to the Pokecenter, thinking that it was all a big coincidence, and that his vision was nothing more than a dream.

However, he failed to realize that he still had the chain on his wrist with the three keychains on it.

* * *

Further down the street behind Ash was a girl with a similar chain on her left wrist. She was wearing a black v-neck shirt, a red skirt, black leggings, black sneakers, a pink hat with a stripe of black cloth around the brim, and a pink purse on her right shoulder, a single pokeball on her skirt belt. Her blonde hair was covering half of her face, yet one of her piercing blue eyes were following a strange man that she doesn't recognize with a name that she can't seem to forget.

"I can't believe, that after all these years… I finally found him…"

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews would be awesome, be they good or bad.**

 **Stay dangerous, Lunar Knights!**


	2. The Girl

**Lunar Knight Archangel, reporting to you live from Honolulu, Hawaii, with an update on the story called 'Crossroads of Destiny':**

 **Ok, so it's pretty much how I expected it to go so far. I mean, 21 Views and 1 Follower in the first 12 days isn't half bad. Honestly, it's more than I expected of it.**

 **So, this chapter won't have any KH/DF elements in it (that's Kingdom Hearts or Digimon Fusion for those that were curious). It's mainly just me explaining the main pairing in this story.**

 **On a side note, I'm looking for a Beta Reader and/or co-writer if anyone is interested. Shoot me a PM if you are, and I'll take it under consideration. I'd like to get two if possible, but I'll take what's given.**

 **So, without further adieu, I present to you Chapter 2: The Girl.**

* * *

Sitting on the bed, staring at a photograph he had, was a boy, 15 years of age. He had a blue jacket with white highlights left unzipped, a blue shirt underneath, navy blue jeans, black and red running shoes, black and red fingerless gloves, and a red hat with a white half-Pokéball symbol on the front.

This photograph was of the boy and a girl, sitting together in a park in Santalune City, home of the Santalune Gym and its leader, Viola, the Bug-Type Photographer. This girl had honey-colored hair going halfway down her back, a black shirt with a white collar, and a red skirt that went down to her knees. She also had a pink hat with a piece of black cloth going around the base of the hat before the edges turned up, and white sunglasses on the hat. Her eyes were a brilliant blue while his was a deep brown. They were both sitting at a park bench, staring off into the sky, with her head resting on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her back.

The boy smiled as he remembered that moment, and was glad that he kept the photo, even after Serena went through a massive transformation. She had her hair cut, her wardrobe changed…even her performances changed. But it all changed for the better. He really did like her with the short hair than the long. Less of it got in the way of her beautiful face that way.

He took a deep breath, pocketed the photograph, and did his last-minute check on all his items.

Pokémon? Noivern, Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Pikachu; check.

Traveling items? Sleeping bag, max potions, full heals, revives; check.

Electronic devices? Pokégear, map, Kalos Pokédex; check.

He then looked in his bag and found the one thing that he collected from the Kalos region that he still couldn't believe he had; the Kalos League Victory trophy, signifying his, you guessed it, victory in the Kalos league. Even though that battle was three weeks ago, it was a battle that he will never forget…

* * *

 ** _GARDEVOIR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SINCE THE CHAMPION IS OUT OF USABLE POKEMON, THE WINNER AND THE NEW CHAMPION OF KALOS IS ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN!_**

 _Ash was breathing heavily after the ref said that and knelt down on one knee as his Pokémon did out of exhaustion. That last move took all they had and then some, leaving them with little to almost no more energy to do anything._

 _But they did it._

 _They finally won a league._

 _Ash smiled. He finally became a champion._

 _After his losses in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova leagues, he finally won the Kalos League. But more importantly…_

 _He looked over to the stands to see Serena Yvonne looking at him with the biggest smile she could muster, a hand over the neckerchief that Ash gave her when they were little at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp._

 _His heart began drumming against his chest at a faster rate, and after so long, he finally realized what this feeling was._

 _Before he could act on these feelings, someone touched his shoulder. He looked up, and saw it was Diantha. The crowd was so loud that he couldn't hear what she was saying, but could see her mouthing the words 'follow me'. Still confused, he stood up, recalled his Greninja after thanking him, and followed Diantha out the tunnel she came in._

 _It looked like the same tunnel that he came out of, except for a new doorway made of complete obsidian with an electric lock. Diantha simply brought out a keycard, swiped it on the electric lock, and gave it to Ash before opening the doors to reveal a long, church-like room, with lots of seats, a pedestal, and a strange-looking machine behind the pedestal. On the opposite side of the door were three huge stained-glass windows, each one separated by stone, yet seemed to come together to form one huge depiction. It was of the three legendary Pokémon of the Kalos region: Xerneas on the left side with flourishing nature, Yveltal on the right with a graveyard surrounded by dead trees, and Zygarde in the middle, seemingly inside the tree, watching over the other legendaries. In the middle of the three legendary Pokémon was a monitor that was turned off._

 _Sitting in the seats were all his friends he met along the way in his Kalos journey; Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Miette, Mimi, Alain, and Sawyer all sitting on the left side. On the right sat all the Gym leaders of Kalos: Viola, Grant, Korrina, Ramos, Clemont, Valerie, Olympia, and Wulfric respectively. Next to the podium stood two people. On the right side was Mr. Goodshow while on the left was his mother, Delia Ketchum._

 _They walked towards the strange machine, which looked a lot like the machine that the Nurse Joys at the Pokémon centers use to heal the injured Pokémon that trainers always bring in._

 _When they reached the machine, Diantha turned around and said, "Place your Pokéballs in this machine to register your team that you used to become champion, and your hand on this scanner on the front to signify that you are the one to use this team."_

 _Ash did as he was told, and when all 6 Pokéballs were on the machine and his hand on the scanner, the whole thing whirred to life, lighting it up like a Christmas tree on Christmas._

 _After 10 seconds of scanning, the monitor whirred to life. When it was turned on, it showed 7 empty slots. 6 of those took up the entire left half of the screen while the other took up the entire right half._

 _The first section to be filled in was the right half. It showed Ash Ketchum in his battle stance when he's synchronized with his Greninja while performing a Bond Phenomenon, as it's called by Professor Sycamore._

 _Then, one by one, the left side of the screen began to get filled by his Pokémon that he had: first, at the bottom, was Hawlucha and Talonflame. Then in the middle was Goodra and Noivern. Then on the top was Pikachu and Greninja, with Greninja being in his bond form, or Ash-Greninja as Bonnie calls it._

 _Once the screen was filled, the machine turned off. Ash removed his hand, and turned to Diantha._

 _"Congratulations, Ash Ketchum." She then walked over to the podium and said "Let this day be remembered when a boy from Kanto, who failed every conference he went to, who never gave up after those losses, who picked himself up and tried again and again and again, made it to the finals and won. Let's hear it for the Kanto native from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum, your new champion!"_

 _When she said that, everyone clapped their hands, and Diantha stepped off the podium and Ash stood on said podium, a huge grin plastered on his face as Viola shot a picture of him. When she got glares from both Diantha and Mr. Goodshow, she just shrugged, and continued clapping._

 _As for Ash, he felt invincible, invulnerable, undefeatable._

 _He looked to his right as Mr. Goodshow stepped forward with a trophy and a laurel wreath, and said "Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, I am pleased to present you with the Kalos League Trophy and this laurel wreath made by our very own Ramos." He then places the wreath around Ash's neck, and gives him the trophy._

 _Just then, an explosion was sounded out in the distance, and they could hear people screaming. Ash looked over to Diantha, and they nodded in agreement._

 _Ash then took off the wreath, and set both it and the trophy down on the floor and ran out the building, Diantha close on his heels, and everyone following him, ready to follow their new champion to deal with whatever challenge they faced._

* * *

After that, they were met with Team Flare trying to take control of Zygarde, which they stopped, and he spent another four days in Lumiose city to help with repairing the city and making sure that everyone connected to Flare was arrested. He then spent the next three weeks roaming around Kalos in fighting the weird red power vines that seemed to sprout from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, only to find them leading back to Team Flare's main base and finally defeating them after somehow summoning a stone version of Zygarde with a huge glowing crystal said to be the first Mega-Evolution stone.

After that, he spent three days at Serena's home, getting to know her mother. He ended up challenging her to a Rhyhorn race, and ended up almost beating Serena's mom, losing by what seemed like a hair length.

As a consolation prize for almost beating 'the best Rhyhorn Racer in the 6 Regions', Serena's mother, Grace, gave him a black Xtransceiver with gold trimming, the most expensive model, along with both her and Serena's numbers for theirs.

After those three days, they both decided to head to Coumarine city one last time. On the way there, they ended up confessing their love for each other, and promised to stay in contact.

And that's where we find our Kalos Champion now: after a three-week-long voyage, they were finally home, and got to share the great news with all his friends.

'Attention passengers, this is the Captain speaking: please proceed to Decks B and C for departure, as we will be docking momentarily. Thank you for choosing the S.S. Anne as your cruise liner.'

Ash then re-packed everything, and headed out the door only to bump into the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had hair that flew down her back that seemed to flow with each and every step, her green eyes full of knowledge and beauty all on their own, her V-neck shirt was an ash-gray color that stopped just above her belly button, her white skinny jeans, which hugged her voluptuous form very nicely, being held up by a belt that looked like it was made of pure gold with four emeralds equal distance from each other, and her shoes were ankle-high hiking boots with the same gold finishes as the belt, which struck him as very odd.

But what struck him as even weirder than her choice of boots were the earrings that she was wearing.

They were the symbol of Arceus, which wasn't as weird as it sounded. No, what grabbed his attention was that if you looked closely enough, you could see the earrings suspend themselves below her ears instead of attached to them, as if held up by magic and nothing more, yet they swayed with her every movement like they were connected to her.

Intrigued, he began to follow her, curious as to who she was and why she wore what she did.

He followed her off the ship, through the town, and eventually followed her out to Route 11, where she walked off the beaten path that most people walk on, and proceeded North towards Route 8.

He followed her for a good half-hour, thankful for his Greninja training him in a couple ways of the ninja, mainly how to remain unseen, how to follow a person without them knowing, and how to be light on your feet.

After a few more minutes, he checked the map on his Pokédex, and found that he was right in the middle of Saffron, Lavender, Vermillion, and the crossroads where Route eleven and twelve meet.

When he looked up from his Pokédex, he couldn't see her. he looked around for another minute before realizing that when he was looking at where they were, she gave them the slip and disappeared.

However, just as he was about to give up and turn around, a loud roar could be heard off to Ash's left.

Curious, he followed the general direction of the roar, and found a clearing about a hundred feet in diameter, forming a perfect circle. In said clearing, there were four humans, including the woman he was following, wearing unique styles of clothing.

The three others were one girl and two guys, dressed in unique clothing that reminded them of a certain Legendary Trio. There was another girl wearing a white shirt with a light pink skirt and a cape of a similar color, white knee-high socks, and pink running shoes, and on her shoulders, two discs that were light-pink, light grey, and had a pearl in the center of the discs rested. One of the males had spikey, dark-blue hair with similar-colored eyes, and was wearing a dark blue suit with a steel-like grey shirt underneath, and the pants he wore with the suit were blue and steel-grey striped, while on his chest, a silver crest that looked like an X reaching his shoulders and curling around his back with a lapis lazuli in the center. The other male was clad in a black shirt and ash-grey shorts with an ash-grey trench coat that was cut in several places along the bottom to look like a zig-zag pattern, except at each of the points, it turned into a gold spike that was four inches off the ground when he was standing. His hair was all over the place, and an ash-grey similar to his coat, and his eyes were a blood-red.

"Are you sure they will be coming, mother? It's been years since there's been a meeting with everyone." The girl said.

A meeting? A meeting with who? And how many will be there?

"Well, seeing as how I called everyone here yesterday, they should've already arrived in the area and gotten proper disguises. After all, we don't want anyone snooping in on this meeting and figuring out who we are, now, do we?" the woman that he followed said.

This conversation was getting more and more interesting. Just who were these people?

Just then, his Pikachu turned around and looked up into the sky, and poked at Ash's cheek to get his attention.

He looked at Pikachu, and then looked into the sky where he was looking, and couldn't believe his eyes.

A rainbow was forming in the sky, but that's not what he couldn't believe. It was the fact that Ho-Oh was at the head of the rainbow, making sure that it was forming inconspicuously to the normal human eye.

And Ho-Oh was heading in their direction.

And just as he was forty feet from the ground, a bright light engulfed him, and in his place, was a human female wearing a red sleeveless shirt, and bright orange short shorts, and apple-green socks that went halfway up to her thighs with a ¼-inch burnt orange stripe ½-inch from the top. She landed on her feet, which were bare against the forest floor, in a crouching position.

"And there's one more of my children. Welcome, Ho-Oh." The mother said.

"Greetings, Arceus. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina. Long time." Ho-Oh said.

"Indeed." Dialga said.

"So, where's everyone else?" Ho-Oh asked.

"They should be arriving shortly, daughter dear. Have patience. You can't rush the perfection of a rainbow, now, can you?" Arceus asked.

Ho-Oh chuckled a little, and said "Guess not."

Over the next twenty minutes, Ash just sat by as each and every legendary Pokémon from the six regions came to join the communion. Pretty soon, 52 of the Legendary Pokémon arrived, leaving only one left for the person whom he followed.

All 53 legends-in-disguise were gathered around the clearing, talking to one another as if they were old friends. Given the fact that they were around when Arceus created the world, Ash guessed that made them very old friends.

Suddenly, Arceus coughed rather lightly, and yet it appeared that everyone heard it through the conversations as they all stopped talking and looked at the woman.

"Good afternoon, my children, and thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to attend this meeting. I trust that your lives have all been peaceful this last decade aside from the various villainous teams trying to use our powers to enslave the world or destroy it altogether."

Most of the legends chuckled at this, the mother being no exception, and afterwards she said, "In fact, that is why I called you all here today. Dialga has seen something in the future that I thought that you all should be aware of. Some things that, no matter what course of action we take, seem to become inevitable. Dialga, would you care to explain?"

At this, Dialga stood up from his place next to Xerneas and Lugia, and walked over to Arceus and said "I'm afraid that I have some seriously bad news, legends and gentleman. Six years from now, the humans are going to host a tournament for all of the best Pokémon trainers in the world to attend. This tournament is going to happen at the same time that all of the criminal organizations will rise to power, and destroy everyone powerful enough to stop them."

There's a collective silence for the next few seconds as Dialga pauses for effect, and resumes by saying "There's been a couple instances in the futures that I've seen where a single trainer comes close to combating this evil and defeating it, only for the same evil to spread into his heart, consume him, and turn this world to ash as the fires of war engulfs this entire world."

Everyone was silent for the next few minutes, even Ash and Pikachu, as the same question was on everyone's mind.

"I haven't been able to see anything about this trainer, so I don't know who he is or what he looks like. I'm not entirely sure if there's anything that we can do about this, or if there's anything that anyone could do to stop this, but no matter what, we must continue our duties in our parts of the world. Our future may be doomed, but if we neglect our duties, then the apocalypse will come sooner rather than later." Dialga said.

Arceus then put her hand on Dialga's shoulder, and said "Thank you, Dialga. That's enough for now."

Dialga then went back over to his previous spot and sat back down, Xerneas wrapping her arms around his chest from behind, and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Now that we've had a glimpse of our future, let's go over our past. More specifically, the past half-decade. These past 5 years, there's been time and time again where groups of the evilest of men and women around the world try to use our powers one way or another to harm this world, and throw it into oblivion. But there's always been one human that came around, and use his bond with his Pokémon to solidify some among a few of us. This human has done something no human has ever done before. He stood up for what was right, and climbed the ladder of the most powerful humans on this earth. He stood against these humans, and prevailed in every region."

She waved her hand to her left, and a girl wearing a purple shirt over a grey jacket with grey jeans, purple shoes, and a look that embodied the word 'attitude', and said "First when Team Rocket created Mewtwo in Kanto, to them taking over the Goldenrod Radio Tower in Johto…"

She then looked out to a trio of legends, of which two stood up, and after everyone laid their eyes on the two brothers wearing matching tuxedos aside from colors, one being red and the other blue, she continued with "…To Team Aqua attempting to drown the world with the powers of Kyogre and Team Magma trying to cover up the oceans with the power of Groudon in Hoenn…"

She then walked over towards the middle of the crowd, and touched the shoulders of Dialga and Palkia while saying "…to Team Galactic trying to summon Palkia and Dialga to create a world without spirit in the Sinnoh Region…"

She then stopped where she was to look at the look at the Tao Trio on the other side of the clearing than she was, and said "…to Team Plasma using Zekrom and Reshiram to separate Pokémon from humans…" of which the trio bowed their heads to her as she reciprocated.

She then looked at the man dressed in green and black that was waiting for her in the middle of the clearing, and said "…and finally to Team Flare when they tried to make themselves the rulers of the world with the power of Zygarde."

She then looked around at all of the legends in the clearing with smiles on their faces, and she had one as well.

"This human allowed us to remain a family, and this world to remain whole, and has saved both the human race and the Pokémon of the world time and time again, a few of the times that even the humans don't even know about…"

She chuckled a little bit, and said "And to top it all off, the only human to eavesdrop on a convention of a certain group of Pokémon who have the ability to turn into a human. Isn't that right, Ash Ketchum?" she asked, his name being said a little louder than the rest of the sentence.

Ash froze. How did she… you know what? Stupid question. She was the Alpha Pokémon, the first one, practically a God among gods. How could she not know?

Ash then stepped out of the clearing, expecting to get blown away from eavesdropping on their conversation. And it looked like it too when Groudon, Palkia and Reshiram took a deep breath as if preparing to charge an attack when suddenly, Mewtwo appeared between him and the rest of the legends and said, "Anyone who wants to make a move on him will have to go through me first."

This seemed to surprise almost every legend present excluding Arceus and Zygarde.

Ash then slowly made his way over to Arceus, a couple of the legends rising from their sitting positions as he passed to bow their heads to him as he passed, something he noticed and reciprocated in kind.

He reached the center, and before he could say anything, Arceus held up her hand to halt him and said, "There's no need to apologize. It's only natural for you to be curious. After all, you were rather entranced by my figure."

Ash rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, when you take the appearance of one of the most beautiful humans I've ever laid eyes on, then it's not really that hard for me to be entranced, now is it?"

She smiled and looked towards the group once more with a very slight red tint on her cheeks, something that a few of the other legends seemed to notice.

"Legends and gentlemen, you've all met him before, but allow me to introduce him fully; this is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, Savior of the World, the youngest and most elite PokéRanger, Champion of the Kalos Region, and my Chosen-One."

The whole crowd of legends went silent after hearing the last part. Then, Giratina spoke up and said "Chosen One? Are you sure you want him, a human, as your Chosen One?"

Arceus then glared at Giratina enough for the Renegade Pokémon to look at her in fear, who promptly sat down on his butt almost immediately.

"Now then…" she softened her look and then glanced around at everyone else. "Are there any objections?"

After a few moments, she was about to say something else when a man clad in black and grey striped tuxedo spoke up from the crowd and said "Well, if nobody else is going to say it, then I might as well."

Both Ash and Arceus looked over to the source of the voice, and Ash realized that it was the man who came from Darkrai. He stepped forward and said "Your chosen one is said to be the most powerful being in existence. And yet, you've chosen a human, the weakest species of all who walk this earth. On top of that, you choose a human who prefers to use compassion to win someone over instead of brute force or a show of strength. I think you've spent too much time among humans instead of your own kind."

Arceus glared at Darkrai, who seemed to be unaffected compared to Giratina, and she said, "How dare you come over here…"

"And say the facts?" Darkrai said, interrupting Arceus. "You don't spend any time with your children for more than several minutes per eon during these meetings, which accumulates to about three human hours, yet you've spent the last ten months among these humans, learning all you can about them, and even altering their memories to create a persona that you've been a human being for the last fifteen years instead of a Pokémon, giving yourself the name Serena Yvonne, and even lowering yourself to being something as weak as a human being while making a move on your Chosen One. Now tell me… am I wro-"

And that's when something happened that no one expected.

An Aura Sphere flew faster than Darkrai could perceive, and hit him square in the face with a force large enough to send him flying backwards to the other side of the clearing, through eight trees, and causing a crater in the ground from the impact.

Looking to the source of the Aura Sphere, they found Ash Ketchum with his hand outstretched, Aura flaring in his hand like a wildfire.

"First of all, Darkrai, if us 'humans' are so weak, then how was it that I am able to conjure aura without you knowing about it, summon an Aura Sphere that you can't somehow detect, launch it at you without you noticing, and have it send you flying through to the other side of the grove through several trees, knocking you flat on your ass?"

Darkrai then slowly rose to his feet, his tuxedo ripped in several places, a cut present on his left cheek, clutching his stomach, which was the point of contact.

"Secondly, how dare you interrupt Arceus? She is the Alpha Pokémon. Alpha. Meaning 'The First'. what gives you the right to interrupt her? In addition, she is your mother. You never, EVER talk back to your mother. No wonder she gave you control of Nightmares, she probably had one every day she came into contact with you."

Growling with anger, he stood up straight, and charged a Dark Pulse in each hand and said "How dare you address me like some punk you just met and insult me as if I'm not worthy to be in your presence. If anything, it is you who is unworthy to be in mine!" And with that, he started running towards Ash.

Arceus was about to step forward to stop him when Ash put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I got this."

He started walking forward, doing nothing while Darkrai kept running at him, charging his attacks.

Darkrai stopped his momentum 2 feet from Ash and combined his two attacks together in what appeared to be a purple-and-black Kamehameha.

After twenty seconds of constant energy being blasted from Darkrai, he stopped his attack.

Only to find an Aura Sphere about 6 meters in diameter where Ash Ketchum once stood.

Then, the Aura Sphere dissipated, revealing Ash Ketchum wearing an oran-berry suit with a sky-blue shirt underneath, holding a staff made of two pieces of spiraling wood that ended in a small, 6-inch-diameter crystal ball on the top that slightly glowed blue, and a blue top-hat that was the same shade as his suit.

He then opened his eyes, revealing them to be an azure blue instead of their usual chocolate brown.

He twirled his staff for a few seconds before pointing the crystal ball at Darkrai and said "Stand down, Darkrai. Or this will get ugly. Fast. And there is no one here save Arceus herself that will be able to save you."

Darkrai glared at Ash for a few seconds before looking at Arceus, and he saw her looking at Ash with admiration, pride, and, above all, love.

Darkrai sighed, stood up straight, bowed his head, looked over to his mother, and said "I approve, Milady. If that'll be all, I wish to leave."

Arceus smiled at her son and nodded to him. Not a second later, he turned into pure blackness, which dropped to a puddle on the grass, and was evaporated in the sunlight.

Accepting Darkrai's surrender, he turned to the other Legends in the clearing and asked, "Anyone else?"

Nobody spoke for a good fifteen seconds, and then Ash turned to Arceus and said "You were about to say something before Darkrai interrupted. I'm interested to know what you were going to say."

Arceus smiled at him sweetly, her blush getting a little bit darker as she looked over to the rest of the legends and said "If there are no more objections, I'd like to proceed. Zygarde, if you will."

Ash then turns to Zygarde, and Arceus walks up to Ash as he says, "Over the many eons, I have seen what humans call 'love'. They claim it to be forever, yet it's a very fragile thing that can be easily broken. I've seen many men break their vows to their loved ones, and many women drowning in sadness because of it. However, I've also seen an equal amount of bonds that held true to the end of their lives, their souls in the afterworld still thinking about their lovers and holding true to it. I believe that these two beings before us, Arceus of the Legendary Council, and Ash of the mortal world…their love will be a testament of time, unbreakable, and unconditional. Therefore, it is with my greatest pleasure, and with Arceus' blessing, that I say these next few words on her behalf."

All she does is nod her head, and that's all that he needs. He then places his hands upon Ash's shoulders, looks dead into his eyes, and says "Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, the youngest PokéRanger in history, and Champion of the Kalos League, I now pronounce you as the Chosen-One of Arceus, and bless you with the power of immortality, to live the rest of your days by Arceus side, and her by yours. May the Mother of all creation bless us."

And all the other legends said as one, "May the mother of all creation guide us."

Suddenly, Ash started glowing a brilliant gold, blinding all who didn't have genetically-superior eyesight, which was literally anyone who wasn't a legend… which was pretty much just Pikachu at this point.

After the glowing was over, Ash looked at his hands, and Zygarde then said "congratulations, Ash. Thanks to the blessing of this council, your cell's ability to repair itself is considerably greater than any human in existence. This also means that your cell's ability to regain their lost electrons from the oxidation process is faster than the 'free radicals' that the oxidation process in your body can take them, which means that you will not age. Ever. Unless, of course, this council deems it necessary for you to lose this ability. And when that day comes, your body will retain all the years that you were immortal in an instant. Pray that day never comes."

Ash then notices a flash of light coming from where Arceus once stood, and standing in her place was Serena Yvonne in all her glory. She smiled at him, and him at her. He then picked her up, placing one hand on her butt and the other on her back while she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they kissed passionately.

And as this was going on, they both had one thought cross their minds.

This is the best day of my life.

* * *

 **So, I've reached a dilemma in this story.**

 **In retrospect of this becoming part Kingdom Hearts, there needs to be either Heartless, Nobodies, or both. Both sounds like a good challenge, so let's go with that. Now, here's the kicker; how many of Ash's friends should become Nobodies, and stand alongside Xemnas as the villains of the story?**

 **I'd like the readers of the story to have a say in it, so I'm not going to update until the seventeenth of February. that gives you guys and gals 3 weeks to send me who you think should become enemies with Ash through a review. if there aren't any reviews in the next three weeks, then I'll decide then. I'd like to see at least five different names, if you would be so kind.**

 **Until next time, stay dangerous, Lunar Knights!**


End file.
